Kiss Me Goodbye
by DivineRose2392
Summary: Roxas knew he wasn't going to exist the next day. It was his last day of summer vacation. It was his last time of saying goodbye to Olette. RoxasxOlette


The gang sat on top of the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream. Its salty then sweet taste was delicious. Roxas wasn't eating. He wasn't hungry. He was thinking of what Namine said. He wasn't suppose to exist. He had a bad feeling about it all tomorrow. He knew that he would not been seen tomorrow. The wind picking up, ruffling his golden hair. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the setting sun's light. He looked over at his friends, who were happily laughing at something one of them said. That's what it would be like tomorrow. Him not there. Him not laughing with his friends. Him not being seen or heard. Him not being loved by his friends.

"Roxas, who okay?" Olette asked.

"Yeah---I'm fine," he said, looking at the ground way below. He had the feeling of jumping off right now to end his existence.

"What should we do for the last day of our summer vacation tomorrow?" Pence asked, finishing his ice cream. Roxas wanted to say that he wasn't going to _be _here tomorrow, but he didn't.

"I don't know," Hayner said. "We never got to go to the beach all vacation."

"Hey, I told you, I'm sorry that I lost the money!" Roxas said.

"Man, I told you, it's no big deal. We should go there tomorrow. It'll be nice."

"You're right," Olette said. "We got the report done, so we don't have to worry about homework. I vote the beach."

"Same," Hayner and Pence said.

"Roxas?" Olette said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, the beach. Sounds great," he said, giving them a fake smile.

"Then let's get home and ready for tomorrow," Hayner said.

"Let's collect money first," Olette said, "so we can go straight in the morning and not doing any jobs."

"Good idea," Pence said.

The four of them got off of the clock tower. Roxas was careful enough not to slip this time. Roxas took on the mail devilry job, the garage one, the bees, and he entertained people in the streets. That one earned him a lot of money. They all met up at the train station.

"We got enough!" Pence said.

"Alright let's go home," Hayner said. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Pence said.

"See ya!" Roxas and Olette called. Roxas slipped a note in the money bag.

"Here, you hold on to the money," he said to Olette. He placed the money bag in her hand. "Don't lose it like I did."

"Roxas, it wasn't your fault," she said. Her green eyes glowed in the light. "So don't worry about it...Roxas, you look sad. Is there something wrong?" Roxas was looking at the ground. He couldn't look up. "Did Hayner or Seifer say something to you that offended you?"

"No," Roxas sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong, please."

Roxas sighed again. How could he? She would never believe him.

"Olette, what I'm going to say will make you not believe me, and you'll think I'm a little screwy in the head...but, I'm not going to be here tomorrow."

"How does that make you crazy? Where are you going?"

"No, it's not like I'm going away from the day." He looked up at her. "I'm...how should I put this?" He had to explain it in the sensible way possible. Or he can just blurt it out. So, he picked that choice. "I'm not going to exist tomorrow."

"That's crazy. Of course you're going to be here tomorrow! You collected money for the beach tomorrow---"

"I couldn't come back empty handed, or else Hayner would get all mad. He has an attitude problem, incase you forgot."

"I didn't forget. What do you mean that you're not going to exist tomorrow?"

"How clear do I have to make it?" Roxas asked, trying not to yell. "I'm not going to be seen or heard! I'll be walking right through you guys, and you won't even notice. I know I'm sounding crazy, but it's true, Olette! You're the only one I can tell this, because you're..." He looked away. "You're the one I trust the most. Just don't tell the guys this. Don't tell anyone. You'll forget about me tomorrow. So, actually, it wouldn't even matter."

"Roxas, I believe you..." Olette said. She had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why? Why do you have to go?"

"Because, I wasn't meant to exist. It's all confusing, I know. I don't blame you for being confused. Olette, don't cry."

"How can I not? You're not going to be here ever again! Who else is going to go with my ideas, or who else is going to listen to me when I have a problem? Who?"

"Pence, maybe."

"But I rather have you listen! You're the only who _actually _understands me!"

Olette hugged Roxas. It has been a while since they hugged, or even touch each other. Roxas' face burned up. He placed his arms around her, and hugged her back.

"If you ever want me to listen, just...try and remember me," he whispered. Olette wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I'll try," she said, looking up at him. "This is the first time I've noticed, but you have really pretty eyes."

That made Roxas blush a deeper color.

"So do you. That is a lovely color green," he said, brushing away a piece of hair that fell in front of her eyes. They both laughed a bit. "By midnight, I won't be here." Olette frowned.

"I'll go home at that time then," she said.

"You want to stay here till that time?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe till 11:30 so I don't forget why I was here."

So, the two of them sat on the ledge, looking over the sea. They sat in silence, until it was eleven. Olette sighed. Roxas looked at her.

"Hey, don't get upset again. You'll be laughing with Hayner and Pence. Don't worry, okay?"

"I'll try and not to get upset. I mean, it's not every day that one of your best friends goes up to you and says you're not every going to exist tomorrow."

"I know. Some people weren't meant to be in this world."

"Don't say that! You were meant to be in this world. You're the only one that listens to may complaints."

Roxas snickered.

"True, but I guess that I wasn't right for this world. Maybe another world. You never know 'till it happens, right?"

"Right."

The clock tower read 11:25. Roxas bowed his head. "It's almost time for us to leave."

"I know."

"I guess my summer vacation is officially over. Olette, it's time to go."

"No, it can't be..."

"It is. This is the last goodbye I'll ever say to you again, but hopefully not."

Olette game him a one arm hug.

"Don't go."

"I have to. This will be my first and last way of saying goodbye to a girl."

"Girl?" She looked up at him. "What do you mean by a girl---?"

Roxas placed his lips over hers. Olette was shocked, but then she returned the kiss. She loved Roxas a lot, and was sad that he was never going to be here again. He parted and stood up.

"Goodbye, Olette. Take care of the boys, please."

She nodded.

"Roxas...I..."

"I already know," he said with a wink.

"Goodbye, Roxas," she said. Roxas walked away. It was the last time she would ever see him.

The next morning, the gang met in the usual spot. No Roxas. Hayner was impatient. He wanted to go now.

"You guys go ahead," Olette said. "I'll stay and recount the money real quick. I'll meet you at the train station."

"We'll be waiting hours!" Hayner said. He's so stupid at times.

"Hayner, I can count faster than you can run. Now get going!"

"Hey---!" But Pence dragged him away. Olette spilled the money on the table. She saw the piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it.

By now, you don't know who I am. You forgot about me yesterday. Olette, this note is only for you, because I knew that you recount the munny. Watch over the boys, please. I understand that you may be confused, because some stranger is telling you this. All I wanted to say yesterday was goodbye. I also wanted to say that I loved you, too. Have fun at the beach. Don't worry about me, if you even remember me. Love you, Olette.

Roxas

Olette stared at the note. "Roxas? Who's---?" She thought for a second. Something happened last night. She saw a boy with blond hair and sapphire eyes. He said that he wasn't going to exist today. She gasped. She remembers him. "Roxas!" She looked over at the usual spot that he sat him. She could've sworn that she saw him smiling at her. She smiled. Olette collected up everything and ran out of the usual spot. Roxas was sitting in his usual spot smiling.

"Oh, Olette. What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

* * *

Eh, just something I thought of. Hoped you all liked it. No flames please. I'm sick today, so I whipped this story up. It was a day to stay home anyways. Review please.  
DivineRose2392  
And yes, I already got KH2. It's rocks my socks! 


End file.
